A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way
:You may be looking for the entry for No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way. "A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way" is the fourth mission for No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way There are five scenes that can be found in this chapter. Briefing After analyzing the Americans' intelligence data, UNITY is convinced that Project: Omega is headquartered in the Main Records Building at the center of the compound. Security will be tight, so it won't be easy for Cate to reach the target site, let alone get inside and recover the data she requires. Fortunately, she's going under the cover of night, which should afford some small advantage. Summary Scene 1: Outer Yard Archer is now inside the fence line and now must make it past the outer wall and into the Main Records Building. Once she uses one of three ways to get past the wall, she needs to set up Explosives at the main gate and at the base of the fuel depot and to assist in her escape. Scene 2: The Old Records Building As Archer enters the Old Records Building, she overhears two Soviet Soldiers talking about a comrade being assigned to filing duty in the main building. As she works her way past them she finds her way to the Inner Yard. In the basement of the Old Records Building, Archer finds the Generator for the Electric Fence. Scene 3: Inner Yard Archer is able to locate some Sugar in the kitchen located in the Inner Yard. With this she is able to return to the generator in the Old Records Building and sabotage the electric fence. She also sets up a bomb next to the propane tank so she may be able to get out of the Inner Yard when the time comes to escape. Before she enters the basement, Archer comes across the combination to the safe found in the Old Records Building. Scene 4: The Basement Using her Code Breaker to get past the locked gate, Archer enters the Main Records Building. She comes across a Computer Vacuum Tube in her searches. Archer also receives instructions that she is to liquidate General Nikolai Zhukov. Scene 5: Main Records Building Taking the stairs up to the Main Records Building, Archer finds General Zhukov and discovers information about a Soviet spy using the code name ANATOLI. After dispatching Zhukov, Archer discovers the M-9 Security Code. After she repairs the computer by replacing the missing vacuum tube, Archer uses the security code to activate the computer. Only to discover it is not the actual computer. It was hiding the secret entrance to where the M-9 Data Processing Unit is located. Archer searches the central archive, and after finding out some various tidbits of data, she finally comes across the information on Project: Omega that she has been looking for. Now she just needs to escape. Memorable quotes "Where's Mikhail?" "Filing duty in the main records building." "Why? What did he do?" "Zhukov caught him with an American magazine." "Pornography?" "Worse. Investment planning." "I never would have figured Mikhail for a Capitalist swine." "He said he was using it for toilet paper because they're out for three weeks and he didn't want to soil patriotic literature." "And Zhukov still punished him?" "If you ask me, he just wanted the magazine. He couldn't confiscate it if he didn't punish Mikhail." "Now that you mention it, Zhukov IS getting close to retirement." :'-Soviet Soldiers' "Have you seen Mikhail?" "He was filing documents down in the hall." "He's not there now." "Maybe he's in the restroom." "I already checked." "Smoking a cigarette?" "I searched everywhere. He's just gone." "He could have gone back to the barracks." "In the middle of a shift? He's on duty for another 11 hours." "How could he just vanish?" "Boris vanished last month." "Boris went AWOL. He must have." "Without taking his coat? Or his hat?" "This is the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. People don't just vanish without a trace." "Tell that to Mikhail." :'-Soviet Soldiers' References Acid Gas Grenade • Airplane • AK-47 • All Access Security Card • Ammo box • ANATOLI • Angry Kitty • Anya • Asia • Banana • Bandaids • Bear Trap • Beetroot • Beets • Black Olives • Black Sea • Blue Jeans • Body Armor • Body Remover • Borscht • Boris • Bread • Brown Bear • Bucharest • Cabbage • Cate Archer • CCCP Soda • Chechen • Chevrolet Corvette Stingray • Cigarette • Code Breaker • Coffee • Coin • Computer Vacuum Tube • Crazy Ivan's Electric Fence • CT-180 Utility Launcher • Dollars • Dmitrij Volkov • Dnieper River • Eduard Stephanov • Egg • Egor • Electric Fence • Evo Petrakov • Explosive • Finland • First Aid Kit • Florida • Fur Seal • Garlic • Generator • Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Grenade • Hairspray Welder • H.A.R.M. • H.A.R.M. Thugs • Herring • Human Resources (Soviet Army) • Igor Stepanov • Investment planning • Kamchatka • Keychain Light • Keys • Khios • Kominski • Lena Osipov • Lipstick Spy Camera • Lock • M-9 Data Processing Unit • M-9 Security Code • Mama Pupkin's Recipe for Herring in a Fur Coat • Mascara Stun Gun • Mayonnaise • McAllister .32 Automatic Handgun • Miami Beach • Mikhail • Moscow • Nail Clipper Lock Pick • Nikolai Zhukov • NKVD • Novgorod • Oleg Andropov • Oleg Dorofeev • Omsk • Onion • Palm Beach • Pentagon • Petrograd • Petropavlosky-Kamchatsky • Pim • Pirogi • Pornographic Magazines • Potatoes • Pribilof Islands • Project Eyes Wide Open • Project: Omega • Prostitute • Puffin • Pupkin • Pupkov Laboratory • Rabbit • Radishes • Rat • Raven • RFA Series-4 Bolt Action Rifle • Ruble • Rump roast • Russian Cabbage Soup • Salmon • Santa • Sea Eagle • Searchlight • Security Camera • Sergei Osipov • Sergei Putkin • Sergei Romanov • Shark • Siberia • Sleeping Gas Grenade • Snowmobile • Soviet Union • Spy Training Manual • Stun Grenade • Sugar • Tania • Terrence Sloggins (character) • The Director • Toilet Paper • Truck • United States • UNITY • Vladimir Kryuchkov • Vinegar • Vodka • Wolf • Yacht • Yuri • Yuri Prokofiev • Zenia Yakov :List of Random items that can be found in this mission. Trivia * Soviet Soldiers are able to spot footprints in the snow and follow them. * One of the intelligence items found by Archer is a photo of Dmitrij Volkov sitting in a restaurant. * Archer found a Soviet Army memo on official letterhead that was meant for her. Santa had instructed her to liquidate General Nikolai Zhukov. It is not known if this was meant to be on the UNITY letterhead used for UNITY memos. * Soviet Spy ANATOLI had an expense account of $573,000 US. In 2018 this would be the equivalent of $4.1 Million. * Entering in random numbers at the Central Archives will gain you a bunch of intelligence items worth character points. Category: Missions Category: No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Missions